We Could Be Great
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Faith, Tori, Kim, Kira, Hermione, and Tyler Simms. a ragtag group chosen to be the next team of power rangers. no one thinks they'll be able to do it, that this team will fail miserably, no one understands how wrong they are.
1. Faith

A/N: DON'T OWN

A/N: DON'T OWN. I really don't know how this story happened, but it did. I hope you like it. Honestly i'm not working on the hsm/dt cross over but I am working on the new chap of PIO. I promise it will be out by the end of this week. ENJOY!

"_We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered." – Tom Stoppard _

"Whom do we call up for this? Who can lead them?" asked a mysterious man hiding in the shadows

"We can not chose them, the power will. I know very little about these powers, they are ancient." The other man said

"How will we know then Giles?" the man in the shadows asked

"They will come Angel." Giles told him

Half way around the world in New York City Faith Lehane tossed a stake into the heart of a vampire at the other end of the ally. Advancing towards the other three Faith threw a strong kick into the one of the sending it falling backwards. Throwing her body into a back flip kick she took down the vampire behind her holding on to the human woman of about twenty.

"Run!" she screamed. The blond didn't need to be told twice.

Pivoting on her left foot and kicking the last vampire in the face Faith pulled a stake from her belt driving it into the heart of the vamps. The dust cleared around her and a black light seemed to shine around her. He feet came up off the ground and power ran through her veins. Faith screamed out in pain as the power worked itself into her very blood, changing her. As the light faded Faith fell to the ground, and found that she could get up normally as if nothing had happened.

_"I need to go see the G-Man" Faith thought_


	2. Tyler

IPSWHICH MASS

IPSWHICH MASS

TYLER SIMMS

Tyler shot up in bed, a cold sweat pouring down around his half naked frame. He looked around and saw that his roommate and best friend Reid Garwin was still asleep, so whatever woke him was not someone using. His dream had been very weird, six people one of them him were in a room that looked like a library. The other five were girls one a tall girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The one next to her was short, with light chestnut brown hair and brown eyes wearing pink. The two girls next to her were conversing as friends one with blond hair and blue eyes wearing blue, the other a few inches shorter with blond brown hair and brown eyes. The last looked completely out of place, she was wearing a school uniform with a robe decorated in red and gold. Was it a darkling? Was it Reid or one of the other playing a prank on him? He didn't know and didn't care, figuring it was just some random dream. Tyler was just about to lay back down when his whole body was covered in a dark green light. The light lifted him off the bed and he felt like he was ascending all over again. Sweat was forming all over his body and he couldn't hold in the scream that came out a few minutes later. Out of the corner of his tear filled eyes he saw his best friend jerk awake and stare at his green covered body in shock.

"Tyler what's going on?" Reid asked

Tyler tried to respond, but all that came out was another scream and then suddenly it all stopped. Tyler fell back onto the bed and moved to look at Reid, not feeling any pain nor did he want to vomit like he did after his accession. Was his dream connected to this somehow?

"Tyler what the hell was that?" Reid demanded to know

"I don't know. I need to go to England." Tyler said. He had no idea why, but something was telling him he needed to go to England. He moved to his closet and pulled out a suitcase, then began stuffing it with a many clothes as he could.

"What! Why the hell do you need to go to ENGLAND?" Reid screamed

"I don't fucking know Reid but I just HAVE to!" Tyler screamed closing up his suitcase

"Are you coming back?" he asked desperately

"I don't know. I'll call." Tyler said walking out of the room

He called a cab to drive him to Logan Airport. He felt so weird just taking off to England like this, but it felt right. He got on a flight by using and took one last look at Boston before putting in his headphones and falling asleep.


	3. Kim and Kira

A/N : okay so since doing indiviual chapters for each person is really annoying I'm just putting the last four in one chapter

A/N: okay so since doing individual chapters for each person is really annoying I'm just putting the last four in one chapter. Then the next chapter will really start the story. So ENJOY!

REEFSIDE

OLIVER RESIDENCE

Kim Hart – Oliver's eyes shot open as her body was overcome with a deep crimson light that lifted her up off her bed. The commotion awoke her husband Tommy, but all he could do was stare wide eyed as his wife floated above their bed. A scream ripped through her and Tommy suddenly came out of his trance.

"Kim what's happing?' Tommy exclaimed

Kim didn't answer him, the pain that was over taking her left no room for anything but feeling like she was going to explode. Her body fell on the bed a few minutes later and Kim felt stronger, like she was morphed again.

"What the hell just happened?" Tommy asked worried

"I don't know handsome, but I think I need to go to England. I can't explain why but it's something I need to do. " Kim told her husband, getting up off their bed and beginning to pack.

"What ever you say Kim, just be back soon." Tommy told his wife

"I will handsome, you're going to have to drive me." She told him

"Alright." He told her getting up off their bed and moving into their bathroom

An hour later the Oliver's were headed out to the airport, Kim on a last minute dropout to England.

THE OTHER SIDE OF REEFSIDE

FORD APARTMENT

It was two am and Kira Ford was still awake. She hadn't been able to sleep for a while, something was coming, she just couldn't tell what. That's when she felt an intense pain take over her. He body was bathed in a deep yellow light, and then after another few minutes the light died and the pain went away. Kira felt so much stronger and looked at her body and hands just to make sure she wasn't morphed. She called Dr. Oliver, but he didn't answer. As if a light clicked on in her head, she called the airline company that the record label used and got a flight to England. Then she called her manager and left a message that she was taking a break to see some relatives in England. She couldn't understand the need to be in England, but she knew not to mess with gut feelings


	4. Tori, Hermione, and the rest

Tori Hanson's POV

A rush of dark blue light and I was lifted off the ground. Next was the pain, it was extremely intense and I couldn't help but let out a scream. Seconds later I hit the ground, feeling better than I ever had. I heard Blake running from outside and looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yea, took a spill that's all, go back outside." I told him shaking my head

"Always the klutz." He said before walking outside

I sighed, got up and began to pack as quickly as possible. I grabbed my credit card and then ran out to my van, deciding not to tell Blake that I was just randomly going to England. He wouldn't understand, hell I didn't really understand, but I knew I needed to do it anyways.

Hermonie Granger

"Harry James Potter" Hermonie exclaimed laughing her head off at the rude joke her best friend had made. Seconds later she was floating above the Gryffindor table, covered in a dark pink light and screaming in pain. The hall stood in shock, Harry and Ron threw all kinds of spells at her to stop it, while the teachers began running over to her. But by the time the teachers got there, it was all over.

"Miss granger my office." Professor Dumbledore said leading her out of the great hall.

The two walked a bit before Hermione spoke.

"Sir I need to go to the Watchers Council Headquarters in London. I can't explain why or what's going on, but I just know I need to go." She told him

"Alright then. Go pack your things and I'll see that you are gotten off to London." He told her

Hours later the six entered the lobby of the Watchers Council Headquarters, never seeing the others. They were separately lead into the same meeting room, where Angel and Giles were waiting.

"Kim, Tori!" Kira shouted when she saw the two women,rushing to them

"Kira what are you doing here?" Kim asked

"Honestly I really don't know. It so hard to explain, there was light and pain and then I felt like I was morphed." She said

"it happened to all six of you, the light and pain that you all saw and felt was power working itself into your very core. Can any of you tell me anything about the colors you saw?" Giles asked

The six spoke of the colors that they saw and then it dawned on kim.

"Ranger Colors, are you saying these powers that embedded themselves into us are ranger powers." Kim said

"That's exactly what I'm saying miss...."Giles trailed

"Mrs. Kimberly Oliver." She said

"These powers are ancient, akin to something called The Great Power. There's nothing about the kinds of power, how to acess them, there's nothing except legends." Angel told them

"I think I might know someoene who'll know." Kim said smirking.


	5. PLEASE HELP ME

Okay guys this is being posted to all my PR stories because well I need your help, I've started a preliminary list but I need some help. I want you guys to give me your ideas on power lore. About the colors and the people they pick. Their characteristics, you know like the blue ones pretty much always being smart things like that.


End file.
